Rules to a Decent Love Story
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Five love stories in one fanfiction. Ryoka's the over the top weirdo, Miya's the sweetheart, Aiyako's the misunderstood, Chiemi's the determined, and Serene's the outgoing daredevil. Who they end up with, is not what you'd expect. Romance, Comedy, Drama, this story has it all. RinxOC, MakotoxOC, ReixOC, NagisaxOC, HarukaxOC. I guarantee you will like this parody -like- story! :D
1. Chapter 1: Rather Be

**I don't really know what to call this story since there's no specific couple, but I'm pretty sure I'll figure something out. :3 This story is just going to be featuring a few of my Free OCs. First time doing this, so if anything about this seems wrong in any way, sorry. :( The first few chapters will be named after a song; meaning that it would be…I guess…their couple song? If that's a thing. :/ And then, maybe I'll go with the whole rule thing in the title. So hard to pick a name! :( Anyway, not much to say, I hope you like this series; THEY ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE CONNECTED! If it doesn't end up like that…sorry. **

**Disclaimers: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club does not belong to me, but think about how awesome that would be! :D Songs don't belong to me either.**

Ryoka's P.O.V

It was a somewhat normal afternoon; besides the fact that I was moving to go live with my dad! It was the worst. Transferring schools and moving in with a complete stranger in one day! Well, not a complete stranger, I just never saw him as a kid. My parents are divorced, if you didn't get that already, and the only reason why I even had to go was because of my mother. She just couldn't take care of me anymore…not the bad way! She just developed some sort of cancer and is stuck in the hospital. Well, at least one good thing could come out of this…ah, forget it. I can't think of anything! This is going to be the worst!

Normal P.O.V

As the car finally halted to a stop, the teen sighed and opened the car door. It was an apartment district, and seemed to be pretty old. At least the surroundings were nice. She grimaced at the thought, but grabbed her bags, nonetheless.

"You're going to be ok, right dear?" A woman in her late forties asked. The tangerine haired girl turned and said with a forced smile,

"Of course!" It wasn't convincing at all, considering she had an anger mark on her cheek, but the woman idiotically fell for it.

"Alright, if you need anything, just call!" She said driving away.

"I need something right now. I need you to get me out of this hell hole!" She mentally screamed. Oh well, she'll have to deal with it until her mother got better. She smiled at the thought. "That's right, once mom gets better, everything will go back to the way it was!" However, that thought simply popped when that painful needle came back. She unhappily trudged up to her father's apartment door and knocked. No response. "Well, god damn it!" She muttered. As she skimmed for a spare key, she wounded up finding a note that was obviously for her.

_Dear Ryoka,_

_If you are reading this, I'm glad to have you here! However, I will not be home. I work as a teacher at a boarding school known as Samezuka, so I won't be home until later in the afternoon. I don't have a spare key, but the back door is usually open. If it's open, make yourself at home! If it's not, just come by the school and wait until I've finished for the day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

"Oh, fabulous!" She shouted. "What a great way to…_introduce yourself_!" She stomped to the back of the house, apartment, whatever it was and went to the back door. "Please be open, please be open, please be open!" She mumbled with her eyes closed. She twisted the handle, and to her horror, it was locked. "Damn it!" She yelled. "I don't want to go to that school and leave with that douchebag!" She couldn't even conceal her anger/hatred, but she had no other choice. Not wanting to deal with her bags, she left them in the back until she got back. As she started walking away from the home, she took out her phone and looked up the destination of the school. You know, the one her father worked at.

After getting lost a few times, she finally arrived at the school. "What the hell, it looks like Hogwarts." Her first impressions of the school. Holy crap, she wished she could go to this school! It was freaking huge, it looked like it was made for royalty. "Now, how did a shithead, like my dad, get a job at this place?!" She wondered. "I guess I'll ask him when I have the time." With that in mind, she walked through the entrance, still gazing at the amazing building. When she ended up in front of the opening doors, she hesitantly pushed them open. Still not being comfortable with entering a building without anyone knowing her. Except for that douchebag, but he didn't count. Walking through the school, one thought suddenly popped in her head.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. Well, crap. Her father never said anything about where she was supposed to go once she got here! She slammed her head against a locker, getting the attention of everyone in the halls. They just ignored her thinking she was mentally unstable, or something. She hated that guy sooooooooo much.

"Hayashi, your turns need to be quicker!" She lifted her skull off of the locker and tilted it towards the voice. Not thinking too much of it, she headed in the direction of where she heard it.

Ryoka's P.O.V

I heard someone shout in one of the many rooms in the school, and I followed it. It's not like I had anything to do anyway. As I got closer to where it came from, I started to hear more noises. No, perverts, not those kinds of noises, splashing noises. Sooner than later, I found a room about the size of a basement. I looked through one of the many windows the room had, and found a teenage girl's paradise.

"Oh my god, this room is filled with hot guys!" I mumbled excitedly. "And they're topless; that's a plus!" Hehehe, I am a very perverted soul; proud of it though! I had to get closer, so I went in to James Bond mode. I opened the door, and sort of snuck inside. Well, I stuck my head through. I didn't have the guts to go fully inside. However, it had a pleasant scent of chlorine and water. In other words, a pool. "Wow, these guys are well built." Observing these kinds of things is kind of what I do. Nah, just kidding! I just end up doing it sometimes. Seriously, every girl does it! I ended up going in unconsciously, because I found myself sitting right next to the door. Some of the guys in there started staring, but I didn't mind too much. I mean, I'm just here to stall time until my dad finds me! (Lies) "Oh wow, they're really good." I stated in my mind. Seriously though, these guys swam, and looked, like professional swimmers! Were they supposed to be like that, or…? Ah, who am I kidding, they're just sexy.

"Oi." I heard someone say to…I believe it was me! I flinched slightly. Crap, crap, crap; what do I do? "Oi!" I heard again.

"Please don't kick me out!" I mentally begged. In reality, I looked up the person trying to get my attention. And once I did, I swore everything just froze; my heart skipping a beat. Obviously, I didn't know who he was, but I sure as hell wish I did! His body was fabulous; muscular I mean, and his eyes were a lovely shade of red. They were intimidating, but affectionate. Can you even describe eyes like that? Ah, forget the description; all that you need to know, is that he was hottest guy I have ever seen.

Rin's P.O.V

Sometime during practice, a girl came in and started to watch us swim. Though, no one seemed to know who she was. I thought she might've been the sister of one the guys, but I guess that wasn't the case. So, since I wasn't swimming, I went up to her and tried to get her attention.

"Oi." I said at first. I waited a minute or so, when I got the feeling she was ignoring me. "Oi!" I said a little bit louder. To my satisfaction, she turned and looked at me. But then, something about her just seemed…off. Once her eyes locked with mine, they went wide, and her arms and shoulders went limp. She looked like a deer in headlights. I snapped my fingers in front of her, but she was lost. I sighed. "Hey, lady!" I said. She blinked, probably coming to her senses. Then, she suddenly stood up, which actually startled me.

Ryoka's P.O.V

I stood up as fast as I could, and straightened my clothes a little bit.

"Hey!" I managed to say.

"Who are you?" He asked crossing his arms. "And what are you doing here in the first place?" Wow, his voice was a turn on. Aside from that, I bowed in front of him and introduced myself.

"I'm Ryoka Takenaka, nice to meet you!" I greeted. "Oh, and my dad works here. I'm waiting for him." Hopefully, that released some of the awkward atmosphere. My heart nearly dropped with what happened next. He smiled. God damn it, if I were a guy, my dick would be so hard right now.

"Oh, alright then." He chuckled. "Why're you in here though?"

"Oh, well, you see, I just followed a sound that lead me here." I admitted. "Is this a swimming school?" His eyebrow raised.

"You didn't know that?" He inquired. I pointed my finger at him.

"Hey, I'm not from here! Don't judge me!" I threatened. However, he just moved the finger away from his face.

"Well, sorry." He apologized sarcastically. I couldn't help but stare. Have I mentioned that he was beautiful? And sexy? He, then, glanced at me.

"What?" He questioned. I was still half frozen, but one part of me just had to answer…truthfully.

"You are hot!" I nearly shouted. "Damn!"

Rin's P.O.V

Wait, what? Did she just say what I think she said? Out loud?

"I mean, I've seen a lot of hot guys, but you outdo them all! I'm tellin' ya." I wasn't as much embarrassed as I was confused. She was blabbering about stuff I was still trying to process.

"Hey, stop." I whispered covering her mouth. "Seriously, shut up." She kept on mumbling for a few minutes, but then stopped. I could feel my face heat up slightly. This girl was really something else. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm a very weird person." She said with a smile. She was confusing me. To almost a full extent. Why would she say that so proudly?

Normal P.O.V

Aside from everyone staring at them, Ryoka seemed pretty carefree about what she said. Maybe even proud. Who knows? Sooner or later, they started having a somewhat normal conversation. However, at some point, they were interrupted by a man with round glasses.

"Ryoka, there you are." He said.

"Oh, Mr. Takenaka, good evening." He greeted respectfully. Then, he noticed the look on the girl's face and practically laughed. If you've ever seen blob fish, that's what she looked like, and it was hysterical.

"Hey, dad." She spoke through gritted teeth. She really did not like him.

"Hey, I was looking for you." He said.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me where to go, you know." She argued. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just get home." She stormed passed her father and out of the room.

"I'm sorry she interrupted the practice, Matsuoka." He apologized.

"Oh, no, she was fine." He assured. "But, I think you might want to catch up with her." He pointed out the door, where the teacher's daughter went.

"Probably right, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He bowed his head and went off.

"Huh, weird." Rin thought as he went back to practice. At the Takenaka residence, Ryoka was taking her bags into her new room. She didn't feel like unpacking at the moment though, so she just threw her bags on the floor and she jumped on the bed.

Ryoka's P.O.V

I pulled out my headphones and put them in my ears. Then, I started to listen to Marianas Trench. (Comment pickles if you know that band.) I like to listen to love songs after I meet someone as hot as the guy I met today. Thinking of it now, I never learned his name. Shit, Cinderella crap again! But, he really was a good looking guy. In anime, this would usually be the part where a girl says, "I've never felt like this about anyone." But, sadly, that's not the case with me. He's just my current obsession. That's all. I started to freak out. You know, the fangirl way. Actually, coming here might've not been a total waste. I mean, being caught with my dad was pretty lame, but at least he works at a swimming school. That's a plus for every girl. Suddenly, my phone rung. *chingalungling* Normal ring tone; don't even worry about it. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said.

_"__Hey, honey." _I heard. I smile appeared on my face.

"Mom, hey! How're you doing?" I asked.

_"__I'm doing well; how are you?" _She asked. I could tell by her voice that she wasn't exactly doing well, but I knew she just didn't want me to worry.

"I'm doing fine, thanks!" I somewhat lied. "I found out that dad was a teacher at a popular boarding school, which I guess was kind of cool." I wondered if I should tell her about my current crush.

_"__It sounds nice!" _I decided that I should tell her about it. Mainly because I wanted to brag about how fabulous he was.

"Oh, mom, I also met a guy today!"

_"__And by a guy you mean?"_

"I mean, an over the top sexy guy!" I had started babbling. "I think he's the captain of the swim team, at the school that dad works at. And he looked like something out of a dream! His hair was like…raspberries and his eyes were captivating and…he was just beautiful." I didn't mention anything about me staring at his body; you never want to tell your parents that. On the other side of the phone, I heard a weak laugh.

_"__It sounds like you like him!" _She teased. _"What's his name?"_ I sighed at the thought.

"I don't know, I never got to ask." I perked up a little bit at a different thought. "He knows who I am though; that's a start, right?" I heard her laugh again.

_"__I would love to talk to you more, but my phone's running low." _She sadly admitted. _"I'll call you tomorrow, ok, honey?"_ I nodded.

"Yep! I'll be waiting!" I said. "Love you!"

_"__Love you too." _And with that, she was gone. I wish I had knew more about him. Then, mom would have a couple to ship. But, whatever. I'll get to know more sooner or later. I snickered evilly at the thought. "Ah, I love my thoughts!" I shouted. "Maybe I'll be able to see that guy again." I wiggled happily at the thought. Then, I stopped and stared at the ceiling. "Nah, that's not possible." I said. "It's only a once in a life time sort of thing. I mean, it's not like this is a romance fanfiction where the author comes up with different ways to meet the same guy again!" I laughed. "Yeah, that's just bullshit!"

**And…done!** **:D I hope you liked this chapter, and I am planning on writing more! If you liked it, please review! If you want more, just say so. I'm digging myself a hole by starting another series, but hey! You can't blame me; I'm one of those authors that gets bored with writing the same thing the whole time. I need a variety of inspiration! =_= Anyway, hope you liked it, and I'll *hopefully* see you next chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: A Sky Full of Stars

**Hello, my milkshakes! :D I am back with another chapter for you guys, I hope you like it. Once I uploaded the first chapter the other day, it became my second most popular story! And I was like, "What?!":O I didn't get it at all! XD Oh, another thing, school starts in, like, two weeks! I don't know what to think. But, it would just mean that I won't be on the computer every single day and won't update as quickly. Sorry! :P While writing this message I'm trying to think of which character to use. I'm stupid. Anyway, if you looked up the title of the first chapter, since it was the title of a song, tell me at the end of this chapter. :3 Now, without further or do, let's get to the story! **

**Disclaimers: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club will never belong to me, and the song that the chapter is named after doesn't belong to me either.**

**Let's do this! :D**

Normal P.O.V

"Whoa, it's been a while since we've been here, huh?" Nagisa asked no one in particular. Today was a rare day where all of them didn't have something to do, so they decided to do something together for the day. What they decided to do? More like, where they decided to go. They were going to the aquarium that they went to as kids. With the addition of Rei coming along this time.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Makoto answered. "Brings back memories, right, Haru?" Even though he didn't expect an answer, he asked him anyway. And, as expected, Haruka simply turned his gaze away from Makoto's. "That figures." He thought.

"And Rin-chan was able to come!" Nagisa cheered jumping up and down.

"Nagisa, at least try to act like you've been in public before." Rin said as he walked up behind him. Nagisa ignored Rin's words and ran to the entrance of the aquarium. Most likely laughing like an idiot.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, wait for us!" Rei shouted as he ran after him.

"I guess that means we're going in now." Makoto said. Haruka, Rin, and Makoto followed the two; making sure they didn't get too far. When they got inside, the first thing they did was find Nagisa and keep him under control. The next thing they did, because it was the only way to control Nagisa, was go to the shark exhibit. So, basically, it was the first place they went to.

"Ah, Nagisa was always so pushy." Rin mumbled.

"If I remember correctly, you were also sort of like that, when we were kids at least." Makoto said. Right after he said it, Rin turned his head away from him.

"That was back then!" He argued. "I'm not like how I was back then!" Makoto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Why're you guys so slow?!" Nagisa shouted at them. "The exhibit's this way!" They could tell that by the way Rei was acting, he was telling Nagisa that he shouldn't shout like that in public, or something in that range.

"We're coming!" Makoto yelled; a little quieter than Nagisa. "Come on, Haru." But when he looked back, he didn't see any sign of the water obsessed teen. "Eh, Haru?" He looked around some more, nothing. "Rin, have you seen Haru?" He asked. Rin looked around along with Makoto.

"He was right behind us." Rin said. Makoto nearly paled.

"Where did he go?!" Somewhere not so far away, Haruka was walking in a completely different direction than the rest of them. He thought that they were behind him, but he was obviously wrong.

"Makoto?" He said bluntly. "Rin?" Well, crap. He didn't know where they could be, well that was a lie. They could be at the shark exhibit like Nagisa said, or they were somewhere else entirely. Haruka sighed. Why was he so easily distracted? Then, getting distracted again, he heard something splashing. _Splashing_. Out of instinct, he followed the sound; almost completely forgetting the situation he was in. It didn't take long before he found where the sound was coming from, an indoor pool. His eyes shimmered, and without a second thought, stripped down to just the purple and black bathing suit and dived into the crystal clear water. With pure satisfaction on his face, he swam smoothly; thrusting his fingers through the surface. Funny thing is though, it was almost like he was oblivious to where he was in the first place. As he continued to swim, there was a sudden realization of something he wasn't aware of. It wasn't that he was in an aquarium and should probably get out, it was that he wasn't moving. That's right, he was swimming, but he was staying in the same place. "Huh?" He stopped moving for a minute, and he started moving forward. What was going on? He glanced behind him, and saw a greyish-blue animal pushing him through the water. It was, *drumroll*, a dolphin! Not just any dolphin, a bottlenose dolphin! It looked up at Haruka and laughed. Then, it swam under; expecting Haru to follow. He didn't want to stop swimming, so he followed the aquatic animal. When he went under, he saw that there were two other dolphins that were in the exhibit. He swam around them a few times, mainly because they were swimming around him, until one of the dolphins bumped him on the arm and swam away as fast as it could. The other two did the same. It almost looked like they wanted to play tag; just going along with it, Haruka chased the dolphins with swift movements and minimum effort. When he caught one, it turned around, laughed, and then started to chase him and the other dolphins. He had to admit, it was kind of fun. But then, when he went to the surface for air, he heard a voice.

"Hey, what are you doing in the dolphin exhibit?!" He heard. With a slight shiver, he turned around to see a woman with long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail that draped over her shoulder. What was interesting about her hair though, was that it had silver and icy blue streaks running through it. "Do you have any brains at all? You can't just decide to swim in an aquarium!" Great, she worked here. Suddenly, the three dolphins popped up and started speaking their dolphin language. The girl came over and, somehow, listened to the dolphins words. "What happened now?" Haruka was confused; was she talking to the dolphins? Then, to his surprise, he saw her sky blue eyes soften. Then, she looked at Haru with an almost smirk on her face. "Alright, I won't tell." She held out her hand. "But, you still need to get out." Haruka took her hand and he was pulled out of the exhibit. He was then given a towel to dry himself off.

"Thanks." He said to the worker as he dried his hair.

"Ah, no problem!" She said waving her hand. "But, why were you in there in the first place? That's what I'm wondering." Haruka looked at her, then got back to drying himself off.

"I like water." He answered deadpanned. She gave him a look of, "Fine, don't tell me." When in reality, that was all that needed to be said. His eyes shifted off to her again. Has he seen her somewhere before? "Do you swim?" He asked. She was a little surprised that he talked, but she answered anyway.

"By swim, do you mean competitively?" He nodded. "Then, yes. I do, why?" Was it possible that he saw her at a competition? Maybe. He shook his head.

"Nothing important." Silence over took the two; not like it wasn't awkward from the start. Seriously, she walked in to a guy swimming carelessly in the dolphin exhibit. There is nothing normal about that.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"Seventeen." He answered. She pointed at herself.

"Hah, I'm older than you!" She practically laughed. "I'm eighteen!"

"You're in high school?" He wondered out loud. She smiled; teeth showing and everything.

"Yep! Why, could you not tell?" She teased. He shook his head, being honest in a way. "Is it because of where I'm working?" He nodded. "Well, my sister knew someone that worked here, and she got me a job here." She explained. "It's as simple as that."

"Are you on a swim team?" He asked. He was determined to find out why he knows her. She blinked.

"Um…yes." He turned away again. He couldn't have seen her at a competition; girls were separated from the guys. Unless he saw her on the bleachers, or something. Then, it might've made a little more sense. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the girl started giggling.

"What?"

"You are like the definition of random!" She laughed. "Seriously, every time you talk, it's something completely unsystematic!" He just stared at her, not knowing what to do. "Ah, I'm Serene Sakibara!" She introduced. "And…you are?"

"Haruka Nanase."

"Kind of girly, but that doesn't matter!" She said. "It was pretty gutsy of you to dive straight into the exhibit; really, it's crazy!"

"Not really." She glared at him.

"Hey, don't poo-poo on my parade! It looked pretty gutsy to me!"

"Not really." She…_tisked _at Haruka and turned away.

"By the way, you're going to have to leave right about now; there's a dolphin show soon, and I don't want a bunch of people to come in here and see a half-naked guy." Haruka looked down. Right, he hadn't even bothered to put his clothes back on. He stood up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Thanks for not telling." He thanked. Serene slightly smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem." She said. "Some people just can't control themselves around water." She winked, and Haruka didn't understand what that meant at all. "Well, see you later, I guess." She waved him goodbye. He waved too.

"Sure." When he got out, he remembered one other teenie, tiny detail. He needed to find the others. After a few minutes of getting lost, trying not to strip, and running into other people, he finally found Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei. Makoto was the first one that ran up to him.

"Oh my god, Haru, where were you?!" He inquired. "We've been looking everywhere!"

"I was in the dolphin exhibit."

"For an hour? What were you doing?!"

"Talking."

"To who?!"

"A girl." Makoto stopped rambling.

"What?"

"I was talking to a girl." Haruka repeated. He walked away from Makoto, only to be glomped by Nagisa; while Makoto was still confused.

"He was talking to a girl?" He thought. "Was it someone that he knew?" That's when Haruka realized one thing, and it confused him to almost a full extent. That girl, Serene, had actually gotten him out of the water…without struggle. He had gotten out _willingly_. What did he see in Serene, that he didn't see in the water?

**Yeah, that's it. It's 11:36 right now, I finished this for you guys! Did I do alright on the characters? It's really hard to do Haruka, cause he never freaking says anything! Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll read my later chapters. If you liked it, please review. :3 That's all I have time for for tonight, and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! Goodnight, my milkshakes! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Daylight

**I'm back, did you miss me? :3 Nah, I'm kidding. I'm just going to let you guys know now, that the couple that's in this chapter…is my favorite. She was actually the first Free RPC I ever thought of. And the story behind them is just the cutest! :3 So many songs fit this couple it's unbelievable. I hope you like them as much as I do! Before we get started, I just wanted to say something real quick. ****helped me out a ton with creating, I guess, the personality of my characters, and coming up with their development. Thank you again, Angel! It was so kind of you to help me out. :3 Now, with that said, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimers: Free doesn't belong to me; it rightfully belongs to Kyoto animation. And the song that the chapter is named after doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Maroon 5, actually.**

Makoto's P.O.V

After I got back from the aquarium, my mom came to me in a very stressful state. Of course, I was slightly worried, but it just looked like she had a lot on her hands.

"Makoto, I need to head to the store to get stuff for dinner, could you take Ren and Ran to the doctors? I forgot they had an appointment today."

"Sure, I'll take them." I said smiling. She thanked me, more than once, and then sped out the door. I immediately called out for Ren and Ran to get ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Oni-chan?" They asked in sync.

"Mom said that you guys had to go to the doctors today, so she asked me to take you." They looked at each other with the same expression, excitement.

"Really, you're taking us?!" They both said again.

"Yes, now hurry; we need to be there in a few minutes." They both nodded and went to get their shoes on. A lot of arguing in the process. When they finally finished, we went out to the hospital. I don't own a car, so we just walked. (I don't even think he has a garage.) It didn't take very long for us to get there; mainly because I had to chase them half of the way, so when we went inside, I was exhausted. Having younger siblings can be troublesome sometimes. I got them checked in and we were given a room to go to. While walking through the hallways, Ran decided that she wanted to play Q & A. (Question and Answer.)

"Oni-chan, have you ever done something you weren't supposed to?" She questioned.

"Um, never on purpose." I answered truthfully.

"Has Haru-chan ever avoided you?"

"For reasons to ridiculous to say." I sighed.

"Have you ever liked someone?" She asked with a smirk.

"Eh? Um…I'm not sure." Honestly, that was a little over the private side. Technically, I wasn't lying, but I wasn't being truthful either. I saw her pout.

"Fine, don't tell Ran." She said crossing her arms.

"You said yourself in third-person again!" Ren pointed out.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I groaned, but not in an annoyed way. More of a, "Why are they always like this" sort of groan. After a few minutes or so, we found the room and walked inside. Ren and Ran automatically fighting on who was going to get checked out first. I had to make sure Ren and Ran didn't make too much noise, or break anything. And knowing them, it was quite difficult. After ten minutes had passed, the doctor came in, introduced herself, and got to work. She did the usual things; weigh them, check their eyes, and checked their ears, but when she went to check their blood pressure, she looked a little lost.

"Ugh, the sphygmomanometer isn't in the room." She muttered.

"What's a…_spy…go…manoneter_?" Ren asked tilting his head to the side. I had to be honest, I didn't know what it was either.

"It's the tool I use to check your blood pressure." She explained.

"Oh, that thing!" He said.

"I'll be back, I just need to get one real quick." She exclaimed. I stood up; wanting to be of use.

"I could go get it, if that's ok with you."

"Would you?"

"Yeah." She pointed towards the door.

"They should have some extras at the front desk. Could you head there and ask for one?" She informed. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll be a few minutes!" I headed out of the room and to the front desk after that.

Normal P.O.V

Makoto made sure that he got there as quickly as possible; not wanting to cause any trouble with the doctor. On his way there, he accidently ran into someone. There wasn't much force for the person to be knocked over, but he heard a thud anyway.

"Eh? I'm sorry!" He stuttered. He bent down to help the girl up, but she refused.

"I-I got it." She assured…not very convincing though. She looked as if she were having trouble getting up. Well, she was getting up just fine, it was just it was taking her a lot longer than it should. Makoto, being the sweetheart that he is, helped her up anyway.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Makoto apologized. The girl looked up at him and paled. "Huh, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked worryingly. Then, she pushed off of him and shook her head furiously.

"No, no, I'm fine!" She shouted avoiding eye contact. Makoto saw her bend down shakily to pick up…crutches? She placed them under her arms, like you're supposed to, and still didn't look at him. "It was just a little fall no harm done! Thank you for your help, but I need to get going!" She said almost too quickly. And with that, she, as fast as she could with crutches, scurried away and around the corner. Makoto just stood there; confused.

"Tha-that was strange." He mumbled. "Wait, I need to get the...uh…blood pressure pump!" He remembered and made his way to the front desk.

Chiemi's P.O.V

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." I thought. "Someone saw me. Someone saw me!" I didn't know what was with me, or what was wrong with me, but…I didn't like people to see me in my current state. Unless they worked at the hospital, that couldn't be helped. But, if it was someone that didn't work there, I get scared if they see me. As far as I know, I've been in the hospital since I was born. From what my parents have told me, I was born with bad knees. Well, it's not that they were bad, my legs were part of it too. From what I know, my legs are half paralyzed. It's mainly around the knee area though; it's more paralyzed at the knee, and it's less paralyzed at the start of my femur, and then at my ankles. That's why it's so difficult for me to walk. I try my hardest; I tell them to do whatever they can to make them normal, but it usually never works. When I'm in my room, I can't help but get depressed. Because when I look out the window, I see all of these other kids my age that can run, jump, and dance without any pain, or signs of difficulty. And, it makes me envious and depressed. Knowing that I might not be able to do any of that while I'm alive. Though, my roommate, I guess that's what you'll call her, encourages me to stay positive, and that I'll be able to walk soon. I always believe her, I don't know why I do. Maybe it's because she's always so positive about her situation, and it inspires me to be just as confident. After that, I always feel a bit better with myself. She's a really nice lady, Mrs. Takenaka. She'll tell me stories about when she got her cancer, and what she used to do before she was hospitalized. And she'll occasionally tell me that she has a daughter around my age. From what I know, she's like a second mother to me, and it boosts my confidence up, by…at least fifty percent. I even convinced my parents to let me go to high school! Because my condition shouldn't keep me from doing what I want. Mrs. Takenaka told me that it was a good choice, and that she'll miss me when I'm gone. I'm nervous, but it's so exciting!

Normal P.O.V

Chiemi had convinced her mother to drive her to the school; even though her mother was a nervous wreck whenever it came with leaving Chiemi somewhere other than the hospital.

"You know, you could reconsider, Chiemi." The mother tried. The short haired girl rolled her eyes.

"It's ok, mom. I can do this!" She said.

"I know you keep saying that, but you know you have trouble-"

"Don't even say it, mom!" She interrupted. She hated when anyone brought that up; it made her feel weak and useless. Which, in her point of view, she wasn't. After a good thirty minutes or so, they had finally arrived at Chiemi's new school. "Ah, this is going to be awesome!" The mother sighed. Why couldn't her daughter realize that she's going to get herself hurt? "Well, I'm off!" She said getting out of the car. "I'll see you after school, mom." She grabbed her bag, then her crutches, and hauled herself out of the car.

"Do you need any help?" Her mother asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine!" The mother nodded, and hesitantly drove away. Chiemi turned around to face my target. "Iwatobi High School, huh?" She thought. "Welp, let's do this!" She trudged over to the school, almost, totally ready for what was to come. When she went in, she checked in at the front office and was told what her classroom would be. She was also told that the teacher would know that she was coming. Apparently, her mother had called ahead of time and told the school about her condition, so she was told that she could use the elevator if necessary. She scowled. She didn't like using the elevator, but she couldn't use the stairs at all. So, she had no choice. When she got to the room, she took a deep breath before knocking. "Everything will be fine, Chiemi." She told herself. "Everything will be fine!"

"Come in." That was her cue. With one last breath, she opened the door and pushed it open. She had to wait until the door was completely opened before going in, but she eventually got through.

"Um, hello…Ms. Amakata?" The short haired girl said. Ms. Amakata smiled.

"Oh, yes; you're the one the office called about?" She nodded. "Well, in that case, class, this girl will be a part of this class from here on out. Make her feel welcome!" Chiemi bowed the best way that she could; which was tilting her head down slightly. When she looked back up, she paled.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She panicked in her head. In the one of the back seats, she saw the guy she had bumped into at the hospital. Green eyes, greenish/brownish hair, yep. There was no question. "W-what?! I thought he was in his twenties!" She yelled in her head. To her pleasure, she had gotten a seat up front near the door, so she wasn't in the back with the one guy. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize her. "Ok, from what I know, that incident was a few days ago, and he didn't get a good look at my face. So, it's likely he won't recognize me." She told herself. Time passed, and it was almost time for the class to end, for lunch at least. She was given permission to leave early so that she would be on time…for lunch? Whatever, it was the rule for people with crutches. Once Chiemi got out of the room, she, as quickly as she could, got to her locker and got her lunch. She didn't want that guy to catch up with her; just in case he did remember her. "Alright, so far so good." She told herself. "From what I know, he shouldn't be able to find me now." The bell had rung a while ago, and now she was heading outside so that she could eat her lunch…in peace. While she was trying to get to the elevator, more people kept pushing. After only about two minutes, she lost her balance on the crutches, and was about to fall down the stairs. She wasn't really a screamer, so she just sort of fell in shock. However, she didn't feel the sudden impact of twenty-thousand stairs. "Why do I not feel tile?" She wondered. She looked up from where she was and saw that she was in the arms of a guy.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Huh? Are you the girl from the hospital?"

"What. The. Hell." Chiemi thought as she lied, practically, helpless in the arms of the guy she didn't want to see.

**Finished! I, personally, have never had crutches. If any of you have had them, what's it like? :/ And is there such thing as being "half paralyzed?" I looked it up, but it didn't give me anything on the topic, so I'm not sure. But, I had already planned everything out, so…yeah. I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you liked it too. :3 Well, since there isn't that much to say…..I'll see you later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Year Without Rain

**Alright, milkshakes, I'm back! First week of school has been conquered! :D I really miss typing every day. :( It's almost unnatural to me. But, hey, what're you gonna do? Oh, and the most recent Free episode…..WTF! WHAT HAPPENED?! D: IT STARTED OUT SO ADORABLE AND THEN…..WHAAAAAAAAT?! Other than that, I had to completely rewrite this chapter; just because I got a better idea for the beginning, so crap. I can't wait til' I actually get to the story, I have so many ideas planned! :D Ok, now I'm just blabbering my mouth. -_- Hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you at the end. :3 **

**Disclaimers: Free! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. It rightfully belongs to Kyoto Animation. Also, the song that the chapter is named after doesn't belong to me either. I don't know which song I'm going to use yet, so I can't give the artist credit.**

Miya's P.O.V

The bell rang as I sat in the awkwardness of the room. I was always shy when around people I didn't know well. In other words, I have trouble making friends. So, I was always known as the "quiet" one; the classmate that almost never talks. It would help if I was in the same grade as my best friend.

"Good morning, class." The teacher greeted. "Starting off for the day, we will be…" And the lesson started. I tried to pay attention; writing notes and everything, but I drifted off. While I was writing, the edges of the paper intrigued me. The blankness almost disturbing me. Unconsciously, I stopped writing notes and started scribbling, sketching, whatever you want to call it. The point was, I, again, ignored my note taking and started drawing. I couldn't help it. Then, I heard a bell ring. Knocking me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I said looking around. It was lunchtime already? It was 8:35 just a few minutes ago. (I went with my school time, if it's different in Japan, sorry.) I packed all of my stuff back in bag and trotted out.

"Hah." I sighed holding my bento. I took my chopsticks, grabbed a piece of sesame chicken, and jammed it into my mouth. I chewed it pouting. I wasn't in a good mood. "How am I going to get through school if I can't even pay attention to the notes?" I mumbled.

"Just pay attention." My best friend said beside me. I glanced at her with a look of annoyance.

"I said I COULDN'T pay attention." I repeated. "It means it's hard to stay focused." She looked at me while chewing her rice, and when she finished, said…

"Then, stay focused." I sighed again. She really wasn't much help. I know she tries, but she's just too indifferent to really understand. We have a weird friendship, and I know it's almost foreign, but we have our reasons for being friends for this long.

"Hey, Ai-chan?" She turned towards me. "Do you think I'll be able to do it?" I asked discouraged. Already knowing what I meant, she replied.

"You shouldn't put yourself so low." She said. "You can only do it if you believe you can." And that was that. She continued to eat her lunch and I just stared at her. Aiyako can be really encouraging when she wants to be.

"Heh, thank you." I mumbled. She just continued chewing. After lunch was over, she went back to her class as I went back to mine. And, as usual, I ended up sketching again. Aiyako was the only person besides my family that actually knew me. When I say that, I mean that they know the real me. Everyone else just thinks of me as the quiet, shy girl in school, but that's really just one part of me. The other part I usually keep at home. Everyone knows that I want to be an artist, but only Aiyako and my family know what _type _of artist I want to be. I want to be…

"No, Reggie!" A game designer. "Oh, Augustine's not getting away with this!" I'm a gamer. (Can anyone guess what game this is?) I didn't start out as one; my mother got remarried a few years ago. When I was twelve I think. And, my step father had a son, he's five years older than me. He was playing Assassins Creed, I think, and I asked if I could try it out just for the fun of it. Let's just say…he didn't get the controller back. I just got addicted. Now, I'm fifteen and still can't get enough of it. "Darn it!" I screamed. "How am I supposed to beat a concrete Onix?!" I stared at the TV and glared. "Alright, Augustine, time to get serious."

Normal P.O.V

As Miya continued to play the game, a man with dark blue hair peered in through the door.

"Hey, sis, mom says you have to get off the console." He said.

"What, no! I almost have her!" She protested not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Miya, now!" He spoke louder. "Mom'll get mad!" The lilac haired girl started to lean over to the side, as if copying the characters movements.

"I'll get off in a minute!" She said.

"Sis, I know that you're not goin' to get off until you beat the game." He said smiling. "Or, until someone shuts it off." She paused the game and turned towards him.

"Please, don't do that!" She begged. "This is the boss battle, I can't save it!" Her brother laughed at her fearfulness of losing her spot in the game.

"Alright, I'll tell mom that you're just finishing somethin' up." He said turning away. Miya smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Yuri!" She thanked as she grabbed the controller again.

"Hey, just don't stay on too long. You still need to do homework." He smirked at his next remark. "And you have your own problems to deal with; like getting taller!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother, he dodged almost effortlessly while cracking up laughing.

"I'm not short; I'm 5'3!" She protested.

"You're short."

"I am not!"

"Haha, you are!" Miya and Yuri continued the argument, while throwing pillows and dodging behind furniture.

"Miya, Yuri, settle down!" The mom ordered from the kitchen. Yuri and Miya looked at each other before responding.

"Sorry." They apologized at the same time. At that moment, Miya shut down the console and started her homework. She started off with her English because it was her favorite subject, but then she had to do science. Which was her least favorite subject. The time seemed to go by slowly, as she continuously tried to stay on track with her work. It didn't seem to work, however, because she didn't pay attention in class, so not only did she have more homework, but she had no idea how to do it. Nothing a little google can't help. Time passed and she was still working on the work that she didn't do in class. This would've been a lot easier if she didn't have a short attention span. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She called out.

"It's time for dinner." The mother said from outside the door.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She said.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked in all sincerity.

"It's ok, I only have a few more papers to go."

"Alright, be down soon ok?"

"Alright." Once the mother went down the stairs, Miya pulled out her phone and called Aiyako.

_"__Hello?" _Someone from the other side of the phone answered.

"Hey, Ai-chan, could you help me with my science homework?"

_"__Sure." _She replied.

"Thank you! Ok, what is it that makes diseases caused by viruses and bacteria hard to treat?" She asked her friend.

_"__Influenza viruses and others continually change over time, usually by mutation. This change enables the virus to evade the immune system of its host so that people are susceptible to influenza virus infection throughout their lives. Bacteria mutate in the same way and can also become resistant if over treated by antibiotics." _She explained. _"Does that help?" _Miya stared blankly into the distance.

"How did you know all of that?!" She inquired.

_"__It's easy." _Miya sweatdropped.

"Ok, well, thanks anyway." Aiyako hung up the phone, and once she did, Miya groaned and banged her head on her desk. "I'm not going to make it til' morning."

Nagisa's P.O.V

"Rei-chan!" I yelled running towards him.

"Nagisa-kun, calm down." Rei-chan told me. "Why are you always so enthusiastic on the worst of days?" I shrugged.

"So what if it's raining? It's just water." I told him.

"It's storming, Nagisa-kun. It's not _just water _if you can injure yourself in the process." He said pushing up his glasses. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're too serious, Rei-chan." I said taking my seat. "We're inside, it's fine! Though, we probably won't have practice today." I put my head on the desk, pouting. "We won't get to swim today." Through my complaining, class started and everything went quiet. A few minutes later, a girl in the front raised her hand.

"Yes." The teacher said.

"Um, there's a girl outside." She said pointing out the window. Once she said that, everyone jumped out of their seats and towards the windows. Even me.

"Where? Where's the girl?" People were asking.

"Everyone get back to your seats!" The teacher ordered. He went to the window and saw the girl that everyone was trying to see or had already see. The doors were locked, apparently, and she was stuck in the rain.

"Hazuki." I stood up from my seat.

"Yes?"

"Go down and unlock the doors for that girl, and after you let her in, find her some dry clothes. Will you?"

"Hai!" I headed down the stairs and into the lobby. Once I got there, I unlocked and opened the door. The girl turned towards me with surprised eyes. I sort of…stopped and stared. She was definitely a petite figure, with big silver eyes and purple hair tied into pigtails.

"Thank you!" She said to me. "I didn't expect the doors to be locked." She walked in and stood in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it!" I told her. "Come with me, the teacher told me to get you some dry clothes." I started walking towards one of the hallways, and she followed. She was keeping her distance though.

"Thank you, again." She repeated. I turned around and shook my hand at her.

"You don't need to thank me!" I insisted. "Anyone would've done it!" After about fifteen minutes or so, we arrived at the room; the one that held extra clothing and what not. "Ok, here you go! There should be some extra clothes in here."

"Um, thank you." She said sort of bowing.

"I don't think they have any bras though." I thought out loud.

"Eh, don't say it so casually!" She yelled. I thought of why, but just this once, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"I'll leave you here then." I said heading out the door. "See you later!" I left her in the room to change and I walked down the hallway. "Oh wait!" I forgot to tell her where to put the wet clothes when she was done. I went back to the room, and was about to knock on the door, but I stopped myself. I stood there with my hand ready to knock, it just never did. I don't know what got over me, but I, instead of knocking, I peeked in. An hourglass figure stood before me; back facing me. Water was dripping down her body, and her glistened in the small lighted room. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Her body was captivating; it was beautiful. I felt my face heat up, and my eyes grow wide. Suddenly, I shook myself out of my thoughts and knocked on the door.

"Eh, yes?!" I heard her shout.

"Um, when you're done, you can give your wet clothes to the lady at the front desk. She should be able to dry them for you!" I said with tinted cheeks.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Uh huh." This time, I ran up the stairs and back into the classroom.

"Did she come in alright?" The teacher asked me.

"Yep, and I showed her where to get some dry clothes. She should be alright now!" I forced out.

"Good; you can take your seat now." I gladly went back to my seat and sat down. The rest of the day, I couldn't think, and I couldn't concentrate. My mind was stuck on her.

"I wonder how I should deal with this." I thought as I stared out the window.

**I know, the ending's really crappy, but it's a school night, so….yeah. Thoughts so far? Remarks, comments? Anything would help me so much! :D I have to go now, see you next week or so! Stay fabulous, milkshakes! ;3**


End file.
